


【卜岳】罪

by Governer_of_Antarctica



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica
Summary: 那卜凡是喜欢他吗？可卜凡却只是吻他。
Relationships: Bu Fan/Yue Yue, 卜岳 - Relationship





	【卜岳】罪

岳明辉蹲在路口琢磨他今天搞来的喷漆瓶。  
这玩意儿说好听了叫街头涂鸦，说白了就是破坏公物有损市容，按照规矩，是要拘留的。  
岳明辉不怕警察，他局子进的多，里头的人都认识他，虽然不是什么光荣事，但是一回生二回熟的道理摆在那里，岳明辉生的乖巧，刘海软趴趴放下来一看就是个小朋友。  
他头回进局子挺搞笑的，有人打架斗殴，岳明辉凑得近了看，他那时候梳着个背头穿了个皮衣一副不好惹的样子，被那帮混混以为是对方叫来打架的，连他也要一块揍，警察来的时候岳明辉刚假模假样地推了对方一把，一起让卜警官揣上车回去问话去了。  
“你说说你才多大，有什么事儿不能好好解决，非得动手？”卜凡端着他的养生茶壶恨铁不成钢地拿着个圆珠笔在纸上划拉，气不过似的又抬头看了一眼坐在对面的小朋友。  
“不是，我没，我就凑热闹，谁知道他们也要揍我，那我怎么也得保护一下自己吧。”  
“我刚推他，你就来了，我还没喊冤呢。”岳明辉脾气也不好，年轻人气盛，不让解释稀里糊涂让人带回来一脸问号，问了半天发现是个误会，俩人都没啥话说。  
“那，那你下次别瞎凑热闹，离这都远点。”  
但是后来进局子就不是乌龙了，是岳明辉每次大街上不听话都能碰到卜凡，或者是碰到卜凡的同事。  
今天也是。

今天是李振洋出警，荷花社区是巡查的最后一片地方；十二月的天冻得呛人，警局发的大衣好在算是暖和，不至于让他们一行警察冻得像一群孙子，天快晌午，沿街堆着的昨天夜里下的雪正化着，地上不干不净的全是泥印子，李振洋手插在口袋里，费力地跺了跺脚，末梢传不到的暖意迟钝地从脚心涌上来，他加快脚步巡逻着最后一片街区，一转角瞅见蹲在地上一点的小孩儿，仔细一瞅，原来是卜凡的小倒霉鬼。  
“咳。”李振洋及其做作地咳了一嗓子，那人果然一边站起来一边把什么东西藏进摇粒绒外套里，转头找是谁。  
“藏什么宝贝呢？给警察叔叔看看？”李振洋这个人，岳明辉心里想，多正经一句话都能让他说出流氓的意思来，的亏他当了人民警察，不然要是干了别的，估计给不了什么正面的社会贡献。  
“没什么，”岳明辉把喷漆瓶拢到腋下夹着，他虽然知道躲不过李振洋，但是李振洋总没法因为他拿了个喷漆瓶就要抓他走吧，他腰杆挺的直了些，虎了吧唧冲李振洋瞪眼睛，“不给你看。”  
李振洋也不生气，岳明辉这小屁孩本身和他也没见过几回，头一回见是卜凡教育的时候自己敲门进去瞅见的，再后来要不是被卜凡提着耳朵从走廊擦肩而过，要不就是正干坏事的时候碰着，反正每次岳明辉在李振洋面前都没什么面子，久而久之李振洋看见他就习惯性嬉皮笑脸，完全没点警察该有的样子。  
“切，估计不是什么好东西，”李振洋其实已经瞅见了那个金属罐，他只是懒得戳穿他，“反正你也不归我管。”  
今天的社区治安挺好，李振洋没碰上什么麻烦事，外头天冷的要命，连没家的小猫小狗都看不见几只，岳明辉这个有家不回的在外头冻得哆哆嗦嗦的还想搞行为艺术，李振洋一琢磨，这未成年人保护法不是白立的，他这个人民警察得以身作则；他把自己的大衣外套脱下来搭在岳明辉肩膀上，小孩儿长得比同龄人高些，十六七的年纪就一米八几了，披着李振洋的外套倒有种乱世巨星的感觉。  
“干嘛呀？”岳明辉被他的举动懵的摸不着头脑，他一只手揣着喷漆瓶，一只手抓着李振洋外套的袖子，穿也不是脱也不是。  
“走一趟啊，”李振洋说的理所当然，“你有损市容，得回去教育教育。”  
“不是，哥，洋哥，我这还没开始损呢，”岳明辉一听要教育他开始慌了，李振洋教育过他一回，卜凡五分钟能说明白的，李振洋得花五十分钟，给他好好分析利弊，讲几个典型案例，苦口婆心地拍着他的肩膀叫他走正道，要好好读书报效祖国，这五十分钟给岳明辉念怕了，他心里想他妈都没李振洋能唠叨。  
“我都知道你要干什么了，还给你开始的机会？”李振洋丝毫不动摇，按着小朋友的肩膀，开火车似的带回了警局。

岳明辉一路上给自己做心理建设，已经有了左耳进右耳出的准备，谁知道李振洋刚迈进警局大门，就被通知有紧急任务叫他去开会，李振洋皱着眉头看了一眼来通知他的人，应了声“知道了”，转头叫岳明辉去卜凡办公室等他回来。  
“不许乱跑，听到没有。”  
岳明辉本想趁着李振洋开会偷偷溜了的，结果对上李振洋的眼睛的那一秒他就怂了，他从来没看见李振洋如此紧张的样子，直觉告诉他藏在办公室是最好的办法，于是他点了点头，跟着李振洋手下的协警去了卜凡办公室。

岳明辉这也不是第一次进卜凡办公室了，这办公室又大，又空，书柜档案柜围了三个墙，卜凡的办公桌侧对着门口，桌上除了该用的东西没一个好玩的，岳明辉第一回去就摸明白了，除了那个待客用的沙发还算舒服之外，就只有卜凡办公坐的那把椅子称得上惬意了。  
他偷偷摸摸坐过一回，让卜凡发现以后好生教训了一顿，他这会知道聪明了，直接窝进沙发里，连带着李振洋给他披的那件外套，一起缩在沙发角落里。  
大约是卜凡出去的时候忘记关空调了，岳明辉盖着李振洋的大衣，本来玩着手机的，没待多长时间困意上来了，枕着沙发扶手睡着了；卜凡下了会回来的时候没仔细看，他本想好好休息一下舒口气，关了门听见房间里细微的呼吸声，才发觉这屋子里还有个人。  
他本能的警觉一下子上来了，手习惯性摸向后腰的时候突然想起来李振洋提醒过他的，他松了口气，没开灯，脚步换了方向，走向窗边的布艺沙发。

岳明辉睡的正熟，卜凡在他面前蹲下观察他毫无防备的睡脸，像一只小兔子，睡着的时候，两颗虎牙会不自觉地磕在下唇上，有点委屈的意思。屋里的窗帘常年拉着的，卜凡不喜欢见光，一个人办公的时候更喜欢只开一盏台灯，他本身长得就显凶，面部线条锋利的有压迫感，有时候轮到他半夜值班，和他一起守夜的协警进来报告，总会被卜警官一双狭长又深邃的眼睛给吓到。  
卜凡也不叫他，他蹲在沙发前替岳明辉盖了自己备在柜子里的毯子，把李振洋那件大衣从他怀里抽出来，叠到一边。  
刚才的会议有够折磨人的，局里最近风言风语的不安生，局长让大家做好准备，手里的案子抓紧结，好应付上面的调查；那局长是个五十几岁目光炯炯的老头，警察制服穿的没有一丝褶皱，鹰似的眼睛扫过整个会议室的脸孔，局面严肃又微妙。  
“卜队长，李队长，陈队长，”卜凡抬头的时候，正好对上了局长若有所思的目光，“你们要带好头，积极整顿底下的人。”  
他叹了口气，脱了制服外套搭在椅背上，去档案柜拿卷宗。

卜凡忙完手里的工作的时候已经快六点多了，他靠在座位上伸了个懒腰，椅子“吱呀”响了一声，岳明辉在那头发出一声意义不清的梦呓，卜凡便站起身来去看他。  
“小辉？”  
男孩儿没回答他，他眯了个眼睛瞅了一眼卜凡，翻身卷着毯子又要睡过去；卜凡不让他睡，睡了快小一下午，再睡下去，晚上怕是要当夜猫子。  
“小辉。”  
卜凡抱着他和毯子一起放正，让他的背正好靠在沙发靠背上，男孩头发睡乱了，卜凡贴心地给他拢了拢，耐着性子叫他；岳明辉睁开了眼皮，他保持着卜凡扶好的姿势发着呆。  
卜凡偷偷在笑他，别看平时张牙舞爪的多能唬人，实际上也不过是一个小朋友，就是有着小朋友该有的天真烂漫；卜凡蹲下去，从柜子里拿了茶包，热水壶咕噜噜地倒在杯里，红茶馥郁的香气一下子蔓延开来。  
“上回那帮人没再来找你了吧。”  
卜凡试图提起话茬，好让岳明辉的思维也快一点恢复清明。

上一回碰到岳明辉是在巷子里，他被几个混混样子的男孩儿缠住了，倒不能说缠住，因为岳明辉没一点畏惧的意思，他抱着臂看那群人同他说些什么，卜凡听不清，但卜凡看见了其中一个人脖子上挂着的项链，他一眼就认出是地头蛇那帮人的小弟，他没声张，嚷嚷着不要滋事把那群人轰开了。  
岳明辉看着卜凡一步一步向他走过来，他沉着眼眸不说话，卜凡带他回警局，他也只是坐在他的摩托车后座。  
“小朋友，别觉着黑社会多帅，”卜凡丢给他一包零食，“好好在学校念书，别总和那些人接触。”  
岳明辉扯开零食包装，把坚果往嘴里送，他看卜凡装作不在意似的，心里头有点得意起来了。  
“我傻啊，我没说要去啊，我干什么要混黑社会啊？”岳明辉拿人家的可不手短，吃的吧唧作响的还不忘怼人家，卜凡盯了他一会儿便不再提了，只是这件事成了他的心结，他总想得着机会问他两句。

还不等岳明辉回答他，卜凡手机先收了个消息，说外头有人找，他瞥了一眼还在发起床呆的岳明辉，对他说：“我出去两分钟。”  
刚才的协警把下了会的资料送了过来，那人身后几步之外就能看到在茶水间准备点心的李振洋，卜凡接过资料翻了两页，随便应了两句把人打发走了。  
李振洋也正好从茶水间出来，怀里有一份跟他一样的资料夹，他冲卜凡比嘴型要他还衣服，卜凡做了个禁言的动作，懒得理他。  
他转身要开门进去，门先从里面拧开了。  
“你干嘛？”  
“我回家。”岳明辉没好气的回答他，脸也臭的不行，他脑袋里想的是他居然在卜凡的办公室从下午睡到晚上，中饭晚饭一口没吃，莫名其妙听了李振洋的话在这里等他，却被放了鸽子。  
他本就有起床气，刚睡醒脑子轴的不行，一心想着要走，结果说了个卜凡最不相信的目的地。  
卜凡以为是他要去找地头蛇的小弟干什么坏事，把他堵在门口不让他迈出去半步；岳明辉抬头看了一眼不知道在倔什么的卜凡，心里的无名火烧得更旺了，压根不管卜凡是大他几岁的哥哥，直接扒开他就要往外挤。  
“你不能——”卜凡慌了，下意识去拉他的手臂，慌张让他不知道使了几分力气，岳明辉嘴里“嘶”了一声，踉跄着被卜凡扯回房间里。  
他以为自己的手臂要被卜凡拉脱臼了，疼痛让他懵在了原地，抱着关节盯着卜凡，他骂他你发什么神经，下一秒还没说的话被堵回嘴里。  
卜凡在吻他。  
岳明辉这下真的懵了。

他喜欢卜凡，是一个他很迟钝才发现的事情。  
小男孩的小时候大概都想过做声张正义的超级英雄，隐匿在这个安逸世界的阴暗里保护着所有人的安危，只是长大的时候才发现这个世界上压根就没有超级英雄，这个世界保护和平维护正义的叫人民警察，是超级英雄的另一种表达。  
岳明辉在想，如果长大，能成为像警察那样勇敢的人就好了。  
可惜人生十有八九总是不如意的，他没能考上警校，小时候练得武打拳击那些压根就没派上用场，他压根不知道自己的人生怎么就被自己亲手弄成了这样，不想回家，每天就在大街上晃荡，莫名其妙认识了几个试图拉他回到正轨的警察哥哥；岳明辉其实明白，谁也不欠谁的，卜凡愿意管他这个小麻烦，是一厢情愿的事，他自己也乐意被管着听他的话，也只是因为他乐意。  
那卜凡是喜欢他吗？  
可卜凡却只是吻他。

卜凡喜欢岳明辉，他知道，但是他不知道岳明辉是不是也喜欢他，他是个成年人，是个假警察，可能突然有天头子说动手，他就会和整个局一起没了，他什么都给不了岳明辉，所以他不敢说，他只能告诉岳明辉不要走歪路，不要去混社会，要他回学校好好念书，好好爱自己。  
他过来埋伏当眼线，在这里装警察装的自己也以为自己真的除恶扬善了，他感动自己的戏码演的太好，好到自己都相信是真的。  
可当他看到岳明辉的眼睛的时候，他才发觉他没有。小朋友眼睛里的纯真，不谙世事，让他粉饰太平的面具碎的一干二净；他突然顿悟过来，时间离结束越来越近了，它即将略过那个会令所有人震惊的时间点，向下个阶段的世界前进，而他自己，会不会被留在那一刻，他又怎么说的好。

“凡哥，你是不是......”  
卜凡松开他，手还撑在墙壁上，头却低下去没有说话。  
他想解释，但他不知道怎么开口，他不知道是直接跟岳明辉坦白我其实不是条子，我倒也不是黑社会，但我也不比他们干净。  
我和那些人也没什么区别，我满手都是血，我身上还背着人命，我脱了警服也脱不掉我的代号。  
他想说小辉，你最好不要喜欢我，说不好我哪天突然就死了，这个局也没有一个人愿意再提起我的名字。  
因为我是叛徒，是内鬼，是杀手。  
可是卜凡什么都没说，他沉默了一会抬起头，又变成狠戾的警局一把手，他单手解着衬衫的扣子，对岳明辉讲，对，就是你想的那样，你记不记得我之前告诉过你，如果再被抓到一次我会好好教训你的，小子？

“哪里是你抓我？”岳明辉瞟了一眼他领口里关不住的春色，也懒得回去了，甩开他的手，自顾自地去拿李振洋的大衣，“明明就是李振洋......”  
卜凡按着他的肩膀又去亲他，把他整个人按进沙发座位里，岳明辉这下知道了，卜凡喜欢他，正如他也对这个人满心欢喜一样。  
于是他把手圈上卜凡的脖子，他没有抵抗，他选择投降。

卜凡在发抖，但是吻他的动作却毫不犹豫，他的手摩挲着岳明辉连帽衫的领口，手指在岳明辉的脖颈上如同弹钢琴似的触碰着；岳明辉配合着他的抚摸，把头昂的高高的，露出漂亮一截颈线，引诱卜凡在上面留下自己的痕迹。  
“咬我。”  
岳明辉小声地说了一声，抱着卜凡的脑袋拉向自己，男人却像没听见似的只是舔舐，连吸吮留下红痕的动作都没有，岳明辉被他的舌头弄得痒极了，他哼哼着表达他的不满，却被卜凡按住了。  
“不能在上面留，被别人看到了不好。”  
胆小鬼，岳明辉在心里嘟囔，却也默许了他的答案。下一秒却被人从下摆掀起连帽衫，直接在胸口留了一个齿痕。  
岳明辉喘了一声，急忙把手背放在嘴边咬着，他不允许自己这么失态；在有衣物遮蔽的地方，卜凡就大胆多了，一会用牙齿碾，一会用舌尖触碰，手还配合着捉住被冷落的一边，岳明辉盯着天花板，他觉得自己干渴的快要疯掉，而卜凡是他的水源，是他的绿洲。

“小辉是坏孩子吗？”  
卜凡恶劣地玩弄他的胸口，刚刚还淡褐色的两颗在卜凡的手指下迅速挺立到涨红，像两个饱满多汁的小果实，另一只手顺势摸向他牛仔裤里早就鼓胀起来的一大包，密密麻麻的酥痒的感觉从身体深处沿着四肢百骸，缓缓蔓延。  
粗糙的舌苔碾过那小小的一颗，灵活的舌尖照顾着每一个可能带来快感的角落。岳明辉微张着嘴喘息着，卜凡顺势伸着两根手指探入口中，指腹夹着他柔软的舌，搅动着口腔内壁，带出水渍的淫靡声响。  
“唔——啊小辉，小辉不是......”岳明辉脑袋一片空白，任凭卜凡把他的裤子褪到膝盖，一只手摸上他的臀侧，顺着那饱满的弧度上滑，踟蹰着捏了捏臀尖肉，旋即又把玩起来。他的羞耻感上来了，挣着不让卜凡碰他，胸前酥麻的快感让岳明辉忍不住蜷起了脚趾，乱蹬的脚踩上了卜凡的裤裆，听见男人一声满足的喘息便不知如何是好了。  
卜凡轻笑了一声，从岳明辉嘴里抽出手指，拖曳着长长扭曲的唾液濡湿痕迹，缓缓游移至那挺翘肥美的后臀，抚上臀缝中央的小洞，开始耐心扩张。

进来那一下太要命了，和手指的感觉完全不一样，岳明辉没说完的半句话卡在喉咙里发不出声，酸胀的感觉从身体深处传出来是一种异样又新奇的感觉，杵在身体深处的那根，岳明辉不用去想，只凭感觉都知晓了它的形状，火热跳动的脉络，他手指死死扣住卜凡的肩膀，被开发的到不算是太痛，只是，  
只是卜凡的这根东西也和他本人一样蛮横，岳明辉小口喘着，让自己适应下来。  
岳明辉的腿被扛在肩膀上，整个人面向卜凡打开着，他不敢看卜凡的眼睛，却被掰正了脸，被要求看着是怎么顶进他的身体，磨磨蹭蹭地抽插起来的；岳明辉眼睛红了一圈，小声喘叫着，整个人抖成筛子，浑身泛着粉红色，不知道是委屈的，还是害羞的。  
他手指抓着卜凡散乱的衣衫，腰眼爆发的快感顺着脊椎蔓延，他感觉自己整个人都快要坏掉了，整个人被卜凡操控着，抽插的动作直接带出最致命的快感。岳明辉眼前越来越模糊，身体的感觉就更加被放大，顶在敏感稚嫩的内里的那根叫他快疯掉，他难受的直摇头，推着卜凡的胸膛叫他出去。  
卜凡便整个压下来吻他，不同于之前克制的动作，他整个舌全探进来，吻得岳明辉要窒息，搂着那人的脖颈纠缠不休，涎液顺着下巴，在胸口留下淫靡的痕迹。

岳明辉有腰窝。  
卜凡借着没拉紧的窗帘投下的光看到了岳明辉腰上的两个小坑，他鬼使神差地把自己的两个大拇指按进去，两个手掌就能圈个大概的腰身，现在正微微发着抖，往下，淫靡的小口正咬着他的那根，内壁湿濡的叫他快要疯掉。卜凡拇指用力，掐着岳明辉的腰窝，又开始一前一后的动起来。  
这个姿势进的极深，有些之前没碰到的地方，借着这个姿势好好地操了个透，岳明辉被卜凡顶的第一下吓得要手脚并用的爬走，可前面是沙发靠背，后面就是卜凡滚烫的躯体，压在他的后背上，他能清楚的感觉到他脉络的跳动，耳边粗重的喘息，荷尔蒙爆发的场景，岳明辉压根就受不住。  
“唔......啊嗯...凡...凡哥啊......”小孩一句话都说不完整，卜凡感觉到了这个姿势的岳明辉敏感的不行，大腿发着抖要逃离他，却只有抓着沙发背把屁股撅的更高，“凡哥...嗯啊......慢...慢点......”  
卜凡听不进去，他满脑子只有岳明辉，他不知道是爱作祟还是本能作祟，他变成这样，他和岳明辉走到这一步，到底是因为时日不多还是被爱冲昏了头脑；他顶的一下比一下狠，岳明辉咬着下唇呜呜地哭，内壁绞的越来越紧，白嫩的臀瓣颤抖着，嘴里胡言乱语着哥哥老公一个比一个亲昵。  
“你叫我什么？”卜凡玩心大起，平日里岳明辉面皮薄的不行，逗两下就红着脸要躲，这下是自己主动说了这些，卜凡可得听个清清楚楚才行。  
“唔......哥哥，哥哥......”岳明辉被他缓下来的速度唤回了些神志，但是快到临界点的身体敏感又难受，少了卜凡给他的刺激，他握着自己前端的手压根到不了高潮。  
“不是这个，”卜凡找到他前列腺的那一点，慢慢挺着腰磨着，他的手抓住岳明辉作乱的那只，一起锁在身后，“小辉叫一声老公听听。”  
岳明辉红着脸不肯出声，卜凡的动作愈发地过分，手指摩挲着前端翕动的小孔，身后的力度丝毫不减，磨蹭着敏感点的圆头就是不肯给个痛快；岳明辉挣的愈发厉害起来，眼泪噼里啪啦的往下掉，  
“小辉好好说，我就让小辉射。”  
“老公，啊......”岳明辉把头埋进沙发靠背上，自暴自弃地顺着卜凡的意，“老公......慢点啊...”  
岳明辉哭的时候，整个嗓子都黏黏糊糊地腻在一起，他“老公”两个音发的不太真切，混着哭腔还说不利索，卜凡却满意极了，他让岳明辉面对着他，小孩儿不肯，没了桎梏的两只手急着去掩自己的脸。  
卜凡搂着他，一声接一声的哄，身下顶撞的动作也一刻不停；岳明辉迷迷糊糊地靠在他怀里，快感累计起来快要突破临界点，他哭累了，嗓子也哑的不行，屁股却紧紧地咬着卜凡的那根不知疲倦，他觉得好羞耻，老公哥哥都叫了，更过分的是，卜凡叫着他宝宝，却丝毫不体谅他，一下比一下快，一下比一下深。  
他最后射在了沙发上，连他自己都不知道，高潮的时候他整个人放空，耳边像烟花似的炸开声响，他抓着先前靠着的沙发靠背，濒死的挣扎着，高昂着头，宛如天鹅的绝唱。

“你是要和我谈恋爱？”岳明辉靠在沙发扶手上微微喘着气，“还是就只是想和我睡觉？”  
卜凡没有说话，他抱着岳明辉，帮他把毯子掩紧了些，他沉默地盯着路灯落在他地板上的那一块亮光，男孩的手摸着他新剃的寸头，硬硬的刺刺的，有点扎手。  
“如果你能答应我好好的，”卜凡只开了个头，没说完的大半句全吞进肚子里，他怎么开口，他就只是想，都觉得心痛的不行。  
如果你能答应我好好的，和所有你的同龄人一样，念书，工作，如果你答应我，我会告诉你答案。  
岳明辉爬起来，环着他的脖子，他说凡哥，人生变故那么多，我今天答应你，可能明天就有新的因素让这个承诺作废了，君子一言，驷马难追，你应该也明白的。  
卜凡把头埋进岳明辉的颈窝，他说小辉，我知道，我都明白。  
他叹了一口气，亲亲他的额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，他抱着岳明辉，像捧着一块无价之宝。

后来李振洋没再捡到岳明辉，卜凡也没再提过那个十六七岁的漂亮小孩。  
后来全市最大的警局被彻查，上级下来整顿工作，夜会那晚发生了全市有史以来最大的爆炸案，伤亡惨重。  
后来听说这案子是有人从中作梗，内部有鬼，老百姓茶余饭后的闲谈也不是空穴来风，惋惜的是事故中去世的两位优秀的人民警察李振洋，卜凡，就职以来热心百姓，工作期间尽职尽责，立功无数。

讣告一直贴在旧警局门口，时不时有人围在前面叹息。  
“Katto，咱俩又死一回了。”  
“嫌晦气你早就不干了，”驾驶室里的男人摇上了车窗，他淡淡瞥了一眼张贴的那份白纸黑字，“头子说今天见新人，让咱俩回去，资料在车后座......”  
Kwin无情地打断了他的话，就像往常一样。  
“我不用看资料，资料是给你准备的。”  
“什么意思？”  
Kwin没说话了，他嘴角噙着笑，一只手旋开车载播放器，里头的光碟是他爱听的那张，上回没放完的歌又开始唱了，Katto盯着他一贯作风的老搭档，也不再追问。  
Katto拉了手刹，他踩了油门，拍了拍Kwin的座椅叫他系安全带，那份档案袋被甩到地毯上。 而这城市被他们抛在身后变成一个模糊的色块，驶离光明的路途，终究会造访无人之境。


End file.
